Truce
by half-breedMiralian
Summary: A few simple snapshots of Draco and Harry's sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts, and one shot of life after. Warning: contains SLASH content Draco/Harry


I

HARRY BREATHED IN the cool night air. He had missed it. Though it was still mid September, Hogwarts still had the faint scent of summer in the air. The boy smiled. Back for his sixth year of magic.

Yet he was breaking the rules already, he thought humorously as he walked through the soft grass under the cover of his Invisibility Cloak. But he just needed a bit of air. That was all. And the best air was probably down by the lake. He supposed.

As he drew nearer to his destination, he was sure that he heard a faint noise. Crying. _Someone's down here?_ he wondered, approaching the tree the noise came from. He was met with a pitiful and shocking sight. "_Malfoy_?"

The said boy looked up and around quickly, giving Harry a good view of his face. The Slytherin Prince had tears rolling down his pale cheeks and his normally silver eyes were now red and bloodshot. He'd obviously been crying for a while.

"Who's there?" he called, his voice cracking a bit as he jerked his head around.

Realizing that he still had the cloak on, Harry reluctantly pulled it off and revealed himself to the other. Malfoy's eyes went from shock to fear and then to rage, and he drew himself up off the ground to his full height, making Harry almost forget that he'd been a sobbing wreck a minute ago.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" he spat venomously. "Come to spy on me?" Harry mutely shook his head. "What, then? Fine, go back and spread rumors. 'Malfoy's a blubbering prick' or something like that, right? Or maybe you've followed me thinking that I was up to no good? Mr. Golden Boy just can't pass up an opportunity to rat me out. I'm just surprised you don't have the Weasel and Mudblood with you. Well, aren't you going to hex me for the insults? Go on!" He spread his arms out, his voice taking on a hysterical tone. "You'll be doing me a favor. I haven't got my wand. _Do it!_"

After a silence of bright green eyes staring into dull silver ones, Harry said quietly, "I just came out for a walk."

More silence, then Draco slowly lowered his arms and slumped down against the tree. "Sod off, then," he murmured. "This spot's taken."

Harry stood there, ignoring the weak command, and watched Malfoy stare off at the lake in an odd dazed manner. "It's not like you'd understand, anyway," the blonde said suddenly. Out of curiosity, Harry took a small step forward. "You're the perfect boy, the Boy-Who-Lived. You have no troubles. Your parents must be so proud. Your task will save the Wizarding World. Mine will probably condemn it." The last part was said softly, like it wasn't supposed to be said.

Harry felt a sting. "My parents are dead," he deadpanned.

Malfoy looked up and for the briefest moment Harry thought he saw an apology flash in his stormy eyes. But then the boy's face became a mask of stone with a sneer written across it.

Harry sighed, suddenly weary of all the hostility between them. He just wanted Draco to understand that his life wasn't as great as he thought. "You know, all of those names people give me aren't so great." Malfoy watched him warily as he sat down in the grass a few feet away from him. "Just because they call me the Chosen One doesn't mean that I've got it easy. It reminds me of what I actually have to do." He gave a quick bark of humorless laughter that caused Malfoy to jump. "Oh, yeah, sure, all I have to do is kill Voldemort and the world will be just peachy. They make it sound like it's a bloody walk in the park!" And suddenly, frustration overtook the boy and he snarled, "So yeah, Malfoy. If you think you've got it rough, then how about we switch. You can take my task; I'll take yours, because you think my life is so damn _easy_!" His eyes flashed as he spoke and Malfoy stared at him quietly before rubbing a hand across his wet eyes.

When he put his hand down, a small familiar smirk was on his lips. "Well, Potter," he drawled in his usual tone, "it seems that all isn't quite what it seems for the both of us." He coughed and looked out to the lake.

Harry smiled tentatively and asked, "Well, what's your task that's got you so worried? Does your father want you to shop in a muggle market or something?" His smile faded quickly as Malfoy stiffened and glared at him.

"I think you had better leave," he said hoarsely. Harry stared at him in confusion. What had happened to the light attitude earlier?

_If his father didn't give him a task, then who…_ Realization hit him and he said in a low voice, "Malfoy…" He had remembered the thing he'd wanted to see when he'd been spying on Malfoy in the train: the Dark Mark. If Malfoy had it that meant that the task came from Voldemort.

"Back off, Potter," Malfoy warned, sounding almost desperate. He stood and backed away.

Harry also stood and advanced. "Let me see it, Malfoy." The blonde bolted. Startled, Harry quickly gave chase. "Malfoy!"

Both boys were fit from playing Quidditch so much and neither would tire easily, Harry realized, so he whipped out his wand and shouted a binding spell. Malfoy tumbled to the grass as his legs locked together. He screamed in frustration and protest and clawed at the grass, trying to drag himself away. Harry caught up to the fallen boy and sat down on his chest, protecting his face from Malfoy's frantic blows.

He grabbed Malfoy's left wrist and forced the other flailing arm down with his knee. Seeing that the arm was bare when he yanked up the sleeve, Harry reached for the other when Malfoy opened his mouth and started to wail.

Harry ceased all movement and simply stared at the boy beneath him who was sobbing. His breath started to come in short gasps and it suddenly dawned on Harry that he was keeping the poor boy from breathing. He quickly got up and moved away to let him get some air. Malfoy just curled into a ball and continued to cry.

Harry watched him, his eyes glazing over. Both of their lives were screwed up, perhaps Malfoy's more than his own. Hermione and Ron had always been there to comfort him, but what about Malfoy? Did he have anyone? Crabbe and Goyle were as thick as rocks. Blaise probably didn't pay any attention to the poor kid's emotional problems; Pansy was always trying to kiss up to him… Harry sighed and reached out.

DRACO FELT STRONG arms wrap around him and pull him into an upright position. He struggled, thinking that Potter was trying to get another look at his arm, but the other boy simply whispered, "Shh, shh." Soon Draco was leaning against a warm, broad chest, staring out into the fall night at the lake.

"Potter," he said hoarsely when his tears had slowed a bit. "What the hell…?"

"Just shut up, Malfoy," the other bit back, though the words weren't as harsh as they seemed. "You and I…well, we have a lot in common. Too much, perhaps. And we're almost adults, so it's time for us to set aside our bloody differences and act mature, right? I mean, you and Hermione are Heads, so you can't be arguing with each other all the time, right?"

"If you say so," Malfoy snickered softly. Potter squeezed hard and he coughed a bit and jabbed his elbow into Potter's ribs. "What are you suggesting, Golden Boy?" he asked after a minute.

"A truce."

Draco stared at the dark waters before him, not quite being able to register what the other had said. After a minute he began to pull up flaws in Potter's plan. "What about your mates? What about mine? They'd murder us."

"No they won't," Potter assured him with so much confidence in his voice that it made Draco look up at him. "Ron and Hermione may disagree at first, but they're reasonable. They'll come around. Crabbe and Goyle…well, Blaise and possibly Pansy should be able to understand. And if not, then they weren't really your friends in the first place."

"Once again, you really think it's that easy?" Draco sneered.

"Not in the least. But it's worth a try."

"And my father?" he asked, another tear slipping out of his eye at the sudden thought. "He'll murder me. Oh, God, if he finds out…" A hand flew to his mouth as another terrifying thought came to mind. _And the Dark Lord. He'll definitely kill Mum and Dad if I…_ Tears began to fall again and he turned and buried his face in Harry's shirt. His body as memories of his summer flashed through his mind, images of dungeons and masked faces of silver and flashes of red and green. And the screams…

He felt Potter touch his right arm and he stiffened, wondering if the boy was trying to get another look at his wrist, but all he was doing was drawing it in beneath his tan hands. Draco's shakes began to slow and eventually came to a stop. He followed the directions Harry was whispering in his ear and took slow, deep breaths, inhaling the Gryffindor's scent. Potter gently wiped away any remaining tears with a calloused hand and Draco relaxed.

He understood now. Potter's offer was sincere. Wondering if he'd regret it, he slowly pushed up his right sleeve and revealed what Harry had wanted to see: the Dark Mark.

He waited for the sharp intake of breath, just as Pansy and Blaise and the others had done when he'd shown them. It never came. He looked up, wondering if the other had nodded off, but Potter was wide awake. His _Avada Kedavra_ colored eyes stared down at him sincerely.

"You don't have to worry about _him_," he said. "Dumbledore _will_ protect you. I will. And so will Ron and Hermione if I ask them to."

_He's really serious about this, isn't he?_ Draco sighed and clutched the other boy's shirt. "What spurred you to this insanity, Potter?"

The wizard shrugged. "Everyone needs a shoulder, I guess. So, you're not going to tell me about the task?" Draco quickly shook his head and Potter patted his arm with a soft chuckle. "Alright, you don't have to. But we can keep this truce, right?"

"We still have to figure out the problem of our friends," Draco reminded him.

"Why don't we test this thing out first, and then include others?" Potter advised. "If it works out, we can tell them during the holidays."

"Sounds good." Draco jumped up and stretched. "I think that this is the first time I've ever thanked you sincerely for doing something. Thanks. Thanks a lot, Harry."

The other looked up in surprise at the use of his first name, but when Draco offered him a hand to help him up, he grinned. "No problem, Draco."

They headed back to the castle, and on the way Draco grabbed the Invisibility Cloak for Harry, though it took a bit of effort to find it. Harry laughed.

II

"I AM SO sorry, Draco," Harry whispered mournfully.

Draco jumped in his cot and looked around. "Bloody hell!" When Harry took off the cloak, Draco glared at him. "Are you making another attempt to kill me with a heart attack?"

Harry looked ashamedly at the white sheets that covered the Slytherin. "I'm sorry," he said again. Draco gave him a steely eyed look and Harry swallowed. "I didn't know what would happen when I said that spell, honest."

Draco's eyes went wide and he croaked, "You used an unknown spell on me? I suppose you hate me that much, then? What happened to the truce, for Merlin's sake?"

Harry leaned forward urgently. "God, no, I swear that's not it! It just…slipped out."

Draco sighed and reached out to tug on the Gryffindor's raven locks. "Don't worry. You had to use it anyway, whether you knew what would happen or not. Think of it as payback for that broken nose I gave you at the beginning of the year."

"That's nothing compared to what happened to you," Harry disagreed, reaching out and touching the bandages that covered Draco's chest. "I'm sorry." He bowed his head, face ashen and grave. "So sorry, sorry…"

"_Shut up, Potter_," Draco hissed, shoving the dark-haired boy away from the cot. "You know bloody well what I was going to say, don't deny it." His eyes softened. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. If I'd have completed the spell, you…"

Harry gave a small smirk. "Come on, you couldn't kill me that easily. If Voldemort wasn't able to do it, then you certainly wouldn't be able to either."

"Cheeky brat," Draco growled playfully, punching his shoulder and wincing at his own movement. "Ow."

"Sor – "

"Don't say it, Harry," Draco warned, and they both fell silent. After a few moments, the blonde whispered, "He wants me to kill Dumbledore."

Harry's heart stopped for a quick beat before resuming at a much faster pace. He could barely form the next words. "What do you mean?" He watched as Draco's face twisted up and for a minute Harry thought he was going to scream, but instead he watched as his cheeks started to glisten with tears in the moonlight. "Draco…"

"The Dark Lord wants me to let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore." The words tumbled from his mouth and he turned over and pulled the sheets over his head. "You got your answer. Now leave."

Harry realized with a jolt that the whole reason they'd been fighting in the bathroom was because he had gotten pissed and asked Draco about what Voldemort was up to. Draco had replied that it wasn't his business, then the next minute he threw a spell and Harry threw one back and then porcelain began to shatter. Harry reached out and touched Draco's shoulder. When he got no reaction, he pushed Draco over and crawled into the cot with him, despite the protests.

"So we just tell Dumbledore," he whispered in his companion's ear.

"But when?"

"This week. Saturday, in fact. Not that you were ordered to kill him, of course, because you won't do it. I won't let you. But about the Death Eaters." Draco flipped over and stared at Harry. "Yeah," Harry continued, slowly smiling. "And after we tell him, you'll join the Order."

"The _what_?"

"I'll explain later. And after that, we tell the guys about the truce over the holidays." He nodded and closed his eyes briefly. "That'll work out great."

Draco tousled his hair with a sudden grin. "You're mental."

"Maybe." Harry rolled off the cot and picked up his cloak from the chair it rested on. "But at least my insanity is being put to good use."

Draco's soft laughter was the best sound Harry had heard all night.

III

"ALRIGHT, I'LL GO in first and then you follow in a minute," Harry said as he and Draco approached the Great Hall doors. "You're sure that you told the others to meet you here?"

Draco nodded. "Crabbe and Goyle went home for the holidays. Pansy and Blaise will be here in less than ten minutes, like I asked them too. You really think it'll take that long to convince Weasley and Granger that I'm on your side?"

"It'll take less time, I think," Harry said confidently. Draco stood aside as he pushed open the doors and entered the Hall. He spotted his two friends immediately and joined them at their table. The hall was empty, save for a few Ravenclaws who were playing Wizard Chess in a corner, taking no notice of anything around them. "Hey, guys."

Ron looked up from the newspaper and Hermione glanced up from her book. "Hello, Harry," she said.

"I'm really glad that you guys decided to stay," he said sincerely.

Ron shrugged, his face turning red. "It's dark times, mate. We need to stick together. We need all the help we can get."

"Well put, Ron," Harry agreed. "We do need to keep together. Which is why I've made a friend at the beginning of the year."

"Oh? From what house?" Hermione asked, leaning forward.

Ron looked up when the doors of the Hall opened and scowled. "Ferret alert."

Harry watched Draco approach the table with his infamous smirk and couldn't help but crack the tiniest smile.

"Piss off, Malfoy," Ron snarled when the Slytherin stopped at their table.

Ignoring Ron, Draco sat himself down next to Harry and raised an eyebrow at his friend. Harry smiled and said, "Ron, Hermione, meet the newest member of the Order."

"What?!" Ron nearly shrieked. "_Malfoy_ joined?"

Hermione simply looked a bit pale, quite close to Draco's color.

Harry nodded and nudged Draco so that he could make his argument. This was the hard part. Draco spread his hands and said, "Look, I know we haven't been quite…friendly in the past…"

Ron snorted.

Draco glared at the red-head but continued. "I've come to a realization that purity of one's blood has nothing to do with the Wizarding World," he said to Hermione, and to Ron he said, "and also that wealth doesn't decide status either. Harry and I have come to an agreement that we can be friends. All of us. And that includes my friends, too."

As if on cue, the Hall doors opened again and Harry watched Blaise and Pansy enter the Hall. He leaned over and murmured in Draco's ear, "You do realize that your mates may not be as accepting as mine."

Draco whispered back with a smirk, "Well, we don't know that your mates accept, now, do we?"

"Draco?" They turned to see Pansy and Blaise approach the table cautiously, understandable confusion showing in their eyes. Pansy was the one who had spoken. "What are you doing sitting with _them_?"

Draco patted the bench he sat on but his friends remained standing. He sighed and said, "If you must know, I'm making amends." At their blank looks he said, "Come on, guys, you can't honestly be thick as Crabbe and Goyle, can you? Friends. Allies. Them." He gestured to Ron and Hermione who still stared at him as though he had gone insane. Harry snickered and Draco glared playfully at him. "You're not helping things at all."

"You've hexed him!" Blaise cried out suddenly. Ron sprang up, outraged, and Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"As if we'd want him!" Ron shot back. "You guys are obviously the ones who hexed Harry!"

Blaise snarled and Pansy whipped out her wand, stepping forward. Hermione drew hers and stood, though Harry noticed that she kept one finger on the line she'd been reading. "Back off, Mudblood," Pansy growled.

Hermione's eyes steeled over and, very icily, she spoke. "It's the holidays. I think you all are being idiots. If they say they haven't been hexed, then they haven't been hexed. Give them some Verisatum if you don't believe them."

"Like we'd actually risk getting caught by Snape stealing from his Potions closet," Blaise sneered. "Are you mental?" His eyes widened as the girl's mouth suddenly moved. Harry watched in amazement as the two standing Slytherins sat down on the bench against their own will. "What are you doing?" Blaise asked in panic.

"You stay here. _All_ of you," Hermione snapped, causing the group to flinch. "I will get the Verisatum." She took her book with her and stalked out of the Great Hall, muttering dark words under her breath that caused even Blaise to blush.

"Brilliant witch, she is," Ron said quietly. "But bloody scary."

A CHUCKLE CAME from all five teens and Harry and Draco beamed at the sudden light atmosphere that surrounded them. _I guess it did work out,_ Draco thought. Harry cast Draco a smug look which earned him a sharp rap on the back of the head from the boy, grins on both of their faces. The friendly contact drew stares from their companions.

After a deep sigh, Blaise finally said, "Alright, what's this about amends?"

Draco nodded and looked at Ron as well. "Harry and I were thinking…well, it's dark times. We need allies if we're going to survive."

"But why choose Harry?" Pansy asked suddenly, almost sounding as though she didn't want to believe him. "He practically killed you!"

"It was self defense!" Ron shot back. "Bloody ferret shot the first spell anyway."

Harry watched them reach for their wands again and said quickly, "Stop. Draco and I were already friends before the incident."

They looked at Draco for conformation and he nodded. "I was angry," he admitted. "Harry had come poking around and I wasn't in the mood. I tried to get him to leave but…I took it too far in the end. Harry had every right to use that spell." He ran a hand through his hair. "God, I wish that this could be simple."

"It can be," Harry encouraged him, looking to the others at the table. "We just need set aside our differences."

Ron looked up with suddenly troubled eyes. "What about the war? What about when the time comes to fight? If they join us, their comrades'll slaughter them."

"No," Draco said. "They'll fight for us. Look, I never said the friendship had to be open. It can remain behind closed doors for us, if it makes us all feel safer. So when the time comes, we'll just have a few more hidden friends fighting alongside us." He turned to his fellow Slytherins with a pleading look. "You will help us, won't you?"

"Weasley's right, though," Pansy said softly, glancing at Ron. "Draco, the…_others_ will try to kill us." Her lower lip trembled. "If _he_ finds out about this, he'll go after our families…"

Harry leaned forward with the most reassuring smile Draco had ever seen, and Pansy visibly seemed to relax. "Listen. _Listen._" The boy repeated the word urgently. "Our friendship will be contained to the Room of Requirement. Outside that room, go ahead and keep on insulting us if you want." Draco snickered when Ron started to protest, but Harry held up a hand to continue. "Continue whatever you're doing. If your families are in league with Vol – ." Draco jabbed him in the side. The use of that word was too touchy with the others here. "…with the Dark Lord, then don't change anything. I want to stay with my friends because it gives me comfort. Draco is your friend, and he's mine, which means that you two are also my friends."

Draco watched as a tear slipped down Pansy's face. She was convinced, he could see, but Blaise… "So what?" the Italian said slowly. "You think feeding me something like that will get me to swing over? What if I were to simply go and report this to the _others_?"

A wave of unease washed over Draco's body. _What's he getting at?_

"What if," Zambini asked, "I was to tell someone in league with the Dark Lord?"

Draco studied Harry's face, unsure of what the boy was going to do. The Gryffindor looked Blaise steadily in the eye and replied, "Tell them, then. Tell them that Harry Potter is trying to make new allies. But…just don't tell them about Draco. I'm the one who suggested a truce in the first place. Don't…" Draco saw his eyes cloud over with worry. "Don't make me lose another friend."

He and Blaise stared at each other before the dark skinned Slytherin shrugged. "Alright. Is there gonna be a meeting or something to introduce us to your buddies?"

Harry grinned and let out a happy laugh before tucking Draco's head under his arm and ruffling the blonde's hair. "Not my hair!" Draco cried in protest. "Wait, wait!" Harry let him up and Blaise chuckled at the two's oddness. "Pansy and Ron haven't said anything yet."

"I'll go with it," Pansy sniffed, pretending that she hadn't been crying a little bit. "But if we get caught, you guys had better be there to back us up."

"Absolutely," Draco confirmed, and then turned to Ron. "Listen, Weasley…"

"Save it, Malfoy," Ron said sharply. "You're a git, but Harry's my best mate, so I'll go along with it, but if you or any of your buddies screw up, the Dark Lord will be the least of your problems." He leaned forward. "Because I will _murder_ you."

Draco nodded. "But not if Harry gets to me first, though."

"Oi," Blaise suddenly piped up. "Where'd Granger get off to? Wasn't she going to get the Verisatum?"

"Doesn't really seem like we need it now, does it?" Harry asked.

"All the same," the Slytherin said, letting the statement hang in the ear.

Pansy shrugged and then looked down on the bench and gave a shriek. Ron jumped and banged his knee on the table, letting a curse slip from his lips, and Pansy backed into Blaise on the bench, pointing with one well-manicured finger. "_What is that?_"

They all looked, Pansy much less, and saw a pink twitching ear moving about on the wood. Harry let out a laugh as he saw a long wire trailing out the Great Hall. "I can only guess where that leads." He picked it up and said into it, "Well, Hermione? Are you alright with this thing?"

"_Yes!_"

The teens laughed at the loud answer that came from outside the Great Hall as the Ravenclaws in the corner continued their chess game, paying no heed to the alliance just made.

IV

"HM…UHM, KNIGHT to D4," Ron said quickly as soon as Draco's pawn had moved. Draco watched with dismay as his piece was smashed down off the chess board. "Check," Ron said cheerily.

Draco scoured the board wearily and saw that there was no way out. With a groan, he tipped his king over in surrender and leaned back on the couch. "Feel happy, Weasley. This is something that you can beat me soundly at."

"Mmm, I've been basking in the glory since our first game," the red-head chuckled.

There was a clink as a cup was set down on the glass table. Draco looked and saw Neville hand Ron a cup of tea. "That one's yours," Neville said, pointing to the one on the table.

Draco smiled and took it up. "Thanks." He looked around the giant makeshift common room. Teens from all houses wandered about, some gazing peacefully at the fireplace, others reading in the nook of bookshelves. House unity was the term that came to mind as he watched Blaise eagerly chattering with Ginny Weasley. The year was coming to a close, and it had been a very peaceful semester since the holidays. It had taken awhile for the other students of the alliance to accept the Slytherins, but they acknowledged him with time. Crabbe and Goyle had also joined happily. Ron had called them cowards, saying that they only joined because they feared the Dark Lord. But he'd eventually come around.

There was a darker problem looming before Draco, though. It was going to occur tonight. He and the others had all been preparing for it, but now all they could do was wait for the hour to come.

"Hey, Luna," he asked as the Ravenclaw passed. "Where's Harry?" He and Harry had discussed what he was supposed to do. They would stage it. Harry would come in and stop him before he would actually be able to kill Dumbledore.

The girl shrugged lightly and said in her airy voice, "He went out a while ago. Didn't say what he was doing, though."

Draco nodded. "Thanks." He was growing more anxious by the minute. This wasn't a light task he was going to do and he didn't want to go through with it without Harry. _Where are you?_

HOURS PASSED AND Harry still hadn't returned to the Room of Requirement. Draco sighed and stood. The time had arrived. A warm hand on his shoulder made him look into comforting chocolate eyes. "He'll be here," Hermione assured him. "You can trust him."

"I know," Draco replied, though when he tried to smile it came out as a half smirk. "I have to go now. Scatter. You know your stations, right?"

Hermione nodded, a look of hesitation crossed her face, and then she hugged him. Draco was surprised by the contact, then smiled and returned the action. "Be careful," the Gryffindor whispered, and released him. Draco nodded and went to the door. Ron stopped him and held out a hand.

"Good luck mate," Ron said. Then he looked him strongly in the eyes and the sincerest smile Draco had ever seen since the alliance went across the Weasley's face. "I really hope you don't die."

Draco chuckled and grasped his hand. "Same. Good luck." Ron stepped aside and Draco left, his heart pounding in his ears. _Good luck, good luck, the words may be useless to most, but they're beacons of light to me. Hurry back, Harry. Please._

V

DRACO WATCHED IN horror as his headmaster fell in a flash of green. But the curse didn't come from his wand. It was produced by his godfather's. Draco held back a scream as Greyback leered over his shoulder at the window Dumbledore had fallen through. It wasn't over, Draco knew, keeping a straight face. They still had to get out of Hogwarts.

Bellatrix hissed as shouts came from down the tower. "We need to leave," she snapped to the others. All of them swept out the door save for Snape and Draco. Draco looked at his godfather and said in the steadiest voice he could, "Well?"

"You will meet us at the rendezvous point in no less than a half hour," Snape said coldly, his obsidian eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Try not to get yourself killed." Draco watched him leave. His throat closed up. _He had no choice._ The words were like a mantra in the boy's head as he collapsed to the floor. _He had to do it…for my mother. He promised her._ Draco knew someone else who had made him a promise, though.

His face twisted and his mouth opened in a wordless scream. He bent over his own shaking hands and let out a pained sob. _It wasn't supposed to turn out like this!_

"Draco." The voice who spoke was like a blessing and a curse.

He stood and quickly pointed his wand at his new target. "_You._" Harry's cheeks glistened with tears. "_You were supposed to be here! _To stop me!" he screamed. And then he broke out in wild laughter as Harry watched him sadly. "But I guess you didn't need to be here, now, did you? Because Snape did it for me. Damn it, Harry, _you were supposed to be there for me! You PROMISED_!" He dropped his wand and sat down, drawing his knees up to his chest.

Swift footsteps sounded and he found himself wrapped in warmth, just as he had been at the beginning of the year. He curled into the familiar broad chest which was already shaking violently.

So many times they'd sat together in a quiet spot, holding each other in silence, sometimes whispering things in each other's ears, whether they were happy or sorrowful. Never had they crossed the invisible boundary of emotions that separated them. But Draco didn't care whether the other wanted to simply be friends or not. Harry had broken a promise, and he owed Draco. And in case neither of them was going to survive the violent night, he wanted the Gryffindor to pay up _now._

HARRY ACCEPTED THE warm pair of lips gratefully, almost desperately. He had wanted this. He had _needed_ this. But he was too polite, too considerate to take it from Draco. Now it was being given to him and like _hell_ he was going to turn it away.

He ran his tongue over the blonde's lips and slipped it inside the other's mouth when he moaned. There was a fierce battle for dominance as only males could hold but Draco won out. He pushed Harry down with a grunt until the boy lay flat on the boards of the tower.

Draco pulled away for a single second to gasp, "You promised." Then he dove back in.

"I know," Harry groaned when he received a hard bite on his collar bone. "God, I'm so sorry, I'm so – _Draco_!" The Slytherin's hands had slipped down Harry's stomach to touch his growing heat and he bucked his hips up. "Draco," Harry moaned, but he was silenced by a rough kiss.

"You owe me," Draco rasped, and Harry felt something drip onto his face. He looked up and saw grief-stricken silver eyes filled with tears. "You owe me," the boy said again, and Harry now heard it in his voice. The fear.

He pushed himself up and halted Draco's actions. "Draco," he murmured in his ear, though his voice cracked. "Draco, Draco, I'm sorry. It's like that's all I can say. _I'm sorry._ But you don't need to do this. Not here. Not now."

"Yes I do," Draco whimpered, tugging at Harry's shirt. "It has to be now, or else – "

"No," Harry said. "You're not going to lose me. I promise."

Draco's laughter broke Harry's heart. It was empty, hollow laughter. "You're going to make another one? When will you learn, Potter?"

Harry took his pale face into his tanned hands and forced him to look up. "Draco. I swear to you, on my parent's grave, that _I will come back to you_. And then you can take what I owe you. I swear it." Draco's lips trembled and Harry kissed him swiftly. "Come on. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. I don't die that easily."

Draco wiped his eyes and sniffled a bit. "Dumbledore…"

Harry stood and helped the other to his feet, glancing at the window sadly. "We can't break down. Not yet. Get to the other Death Eaters."

"And Snape…"

Harry felt the bile rise in his throat, but he forced his hatred down. "We will discuss this later. Go, Draco."

Draco stared at Harry before pulling him in for one more parting kiss, along with a whisper. "_Don't you dare break your promise to me._"

VI

SPELLS FLEW THROUGH the air and Draco gave a loud cry of triumph as a Death Eater fell. This was it. The last battle. His blood felt like it was on fire as it coursed through his veins due to the adrenaline from the fight. He laughed wildly as another went down. Yes. _Yes._ They could win. For Harry.

He choked back tears as he remembered the announcement the Dark Lord had made. _"Your savior is dead."_ He had seen the body. But he wasn't going to cry. Mourning would be saved for later when the Light had won, just as Harry would have wanted it. _We'll win for you, Harry,_ Draco thought. _I promise, and I intend to keep this._

He raced up some stairs and was confronted with several Hufflepuffs. One was carrying an injured comrade on his back. Both parties stopped and stared at each other. "No, wait," Draco said when one of them raised her wand. "Please, I'm on your side!" He could see that there was no reasoning with the girl though. Her hair was wild and her eyes had the light of rage. She didn't know that he was fighting for them. A curse left her lips and Draco tried to shield himself, though he knew it would do no good.

The spell was suddenly deflected though and Draco saw a head of red hair step in front of him. "He's on our side, you bloody idiots!" Ron Weasley snapped to the frightened students. He took one look at the injured boy and said, "Get him to the dungeons. Madam Pomfrey's there. If you so much as throw another spell at Malfoy I'll hex you as bad as the other blokes in this place, got it?" The students scrambled past him, not glancing at the Slytherin who was watching Ron with a new respect.

"Thanks, Ron," he said.

Ron turned to him and Draco saw the panic in his eyes. "My sister," he croaked. "She's fighting your aunt. Please. Help."

They ran for the Great Hall where the main battle was taking place. Draco saw the female Weasley battling for her life against Bellatrix and a snarl made its way onto his own face. This was the woman who had cause Harry, _his_ Harry, so much pain. He'd take pleasure in fighting her. For Harry.

He ran to the fight and Bellatrix nodded, thinking that he was going to give her a hand, but she screamed in rage as Draco fired a spell at her. "You dare betray him?!" she screeched, leaping back.

Draco didn't answer. Instead, he cried, "_Sectumsempra!_" The same spell Harry had used on him. It clipped the dark witch's shoulder and blood spurted. She screamed and Draco yelled to Ginny, "Get out of here!"

Bellatrix recovered quickly and pointed her wand at Ginny with a sneer, but a loud voice broke through, screaming, "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Draco watched as the mother Weasley stepped in and began to duel with his aunt. Ron grabbed Ginny and Draco and pulled them back. "Come on! We have to help the others. Mum's got this one." But Draco couldn't help but watch with pride as a final spell flew from the vengeful mother's wand and hit Bellatrix square in the chest. He noticed that Ron had an odd smile on his face as he also watched. Draco nudged Ron who looked at him and shrugged. "What? Can't a bloke enjoy a moment in the middle of a war?"

Draco chuckled despite their situation. "Celebrate later. We need to finish this."

A commotion at the end of the Hall caught their attention. It was like a wave of screams. Not screams of terror, but joy. "_Harry! Harry Potter is alive!_"

Draco's heart leapt into his throat and he found himself pushing himself through the crowd to get to the place the cry had started, Ron coming behind him throwing hexes at the enemy. After much shoving and avoiding spells, Draco reached a clearing that people circled around. Voldemort was telling the Death Eaters to back away. This was his fight, and he'd finish it.

Draco's eyes searched frantically, and for a moment he thought that the Dark Lord had been mocking the others, but finally his grey eyes settled on a messy head of raven black hair. The boy looked a bit scratched up, but his brilliant green eyes shone with determination. They caught sight of Draco and the two stared at each other for what seemed like hours but was merely several seconds.

Draco finally mouthed, "Be careful."

The smile that quirked the Chosen One's lips was enough to make his heart flutter wildly. The Gryffindor mouthed back, "I will. I promise."

VII

THE CHEERS WERE deafening as Draco pushed through the surging crowd to his parents. As he passed the Dark Lord's body he spat on it, just as many others were doing. _Have fun in hell, you bastard_.

"Draco!" his mother cried as he fell into her arms. "Oh, thank God!"

"Mum," the boy murmured feebly as he was engulfed by the scent of earth and dull perfume. A second person joined them and he leaned against his father's body in reassurance. "I'm so glad…"

"Things aren't going to go well," Lucius said in his son's ear. "The ministry…"

"Don't worry, Father," Draco said with a small smile. "Harry will take care of that."

The elder Malfoy gave him a surprised look, but was distracted as the said boy approached the family. Draco's smile grew as he wrenched himself from his parent's arms and threw himself into Harry's waiting ones. Lucius and Narcissa only stared at their son in wonder as he gripped the Savior of the Wizarding World tightly.

"You actually managed to keep your word," Draco whispered. "Surprise, surprise, Potter."

Harry only chuckled and muttered, "Yeah, I'm full of those." They pulled away and Harry looked to Draco's mother and held out a hand. "Thank you, Narcissa," he said softly. "I owe you my life." Narcissa's eyes widened, and then softened and she gently took the boy's hand. "Uhm, I've already informed Professor McGonagall about you two," he addressed Lucius, "so just look for her and she'll instruct you to a location. Alright?" The two adults nodded slowly and Harry looked at Draco, a bit shyly it seemed. "Can I, uh…can we talk?"

Draco nodded and patted his mother's arm goodbye. Harry took his hand and led him through the crowd. The celebration didn't slow, and although the crowd parted to let Harry pass, no one took much notice of Draco. They were too busy hugging family and friends, tending to the injured, or quietly mourning their lost comrades.

The two soon found themselves outside the Great Hall on the steps that lead up to it. Harry looked about and said, "Let's go down to the lake. That's where it all began, isn't it?"

Draco smiled and said softly, "No. _This_ is where it all began." Harry blushed sheepishly and looked down, but Draco's hand on his cheek forced him to look back up. "I'm so glad you decided not to take my hand on that first day, Harry."

The boy was surprised. "Don't you ever wonder what would happen if I had, though? If we'd had a truce all those years back?"

Draco shrugged. "I suppose." In the quite of the empty hallway he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's soft lips. "But then, when I really think about it, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Epilogue

TWO LITHE SHAPES flew about in the clear blue sky on their brooms, each chasing after a prize that was very hard to catch for some. A golden ball darted back and forth, trying to avoid capture, and then made a steep dive down. The two men followed in suit.

The blonde had a look of concentration on his pale face, while the dark haired one only glanced over at his rival. A slow smirk formed on his face and he grabbed the other, leveled their brooms out, and pulled him into a lip lock. The blonde moaned in surprise, but their brooms slowed in the air and he eventually responded eagerly. His eyes were closed, but the dark haired man kept his green ones open. A flash of gold tipped him off and he chuckled inwardly. Pulling away from the other, he whispered, "I win." Then he darted off after the Snitch.

The blonde gave a cry of dismay and flew after him but it was too late. The other's hand had already closed around the ball and he was on the ground. He dropped his broom and waved the Snitch mockingly to the other who circled about in the air. The grin on his face dropped away as the man flew towards him quickly and then leapt of the broom and tackled him from the sky.

They rolled several feet before coming to a stop and the blonde whispered, "Dirty cheater. That's unsportsmanlike conduct, Harry, and you know it."

"Sorry, love," the other said back. "You fall for it every time, though. Oh, come on, Draco. It's not that bad," he said when the blonde turned away in the grass. Harry reached over and pulled Draco back into his arms. "I didn't think that you'd mind much anyway, seeing as you seem to like the penalty game."

A shiver rippled through Draco's body and he turned back to look at Harry, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Judging by your tone, I'd say that you seem to have taken a liking to the penalty game as well."

Harry shrugged and kissed him. The kiss was hot and long, and very soon Harry's fingers began to tug at his lover's collar. Draco's pale hands slipped under Harry's shirt and he smirked when the Gryffindor moaned as he touched a sensitive spot. Harry ran his tongue down the other's neck and bit down when Draco's fingernails dug into his back. He touched Draco's belt suggestively and the other simply forced his leg between Harry's, a signal to go on.

"_Boys!_"

The two adults sprang apart from each other and straightened their clothes as Hermione Weasley approached, an amused look in her eye. "I understand that this is Malfoy's house," she said crisply as Draco and Harry stood, looking embarrassed, "but I think that shagging on the back lawn isn't the brightest idea, especially when you're going to have witches and wizards Apparating here in a few minutes. This is a picnic. If you must relieve your…needs, then I suggest that you go into the mansion." She turned and stalked back to her husband, Ron, who had kept his red face turned from the erotic scene.

"Guess we can get carried away sometimes," Harry murmured sheepishly as they headed for the patio. "I'm surprised she even puts up with us."

"Mm," Draco agreed, though he leaned over and kissed Harry's neck. "But I still want that penalty game tonight, you understand," he whispered seductively. Harry watched him – or more of watched his rear – leave to go greet Blaise and Ginny who had arrived with a sharp _crack_.

Ron patted his best friend on the shoulder, snapping him out of his trance. "You've got it _bad_, mate. Honestly, I swear."

Harry blushed and sat down quickly in a chair. Maybe so, but he couldn't help loving Draco. As more and more people arrived he caught himself smiling. The picnic started and soon there were many witches and wizards lounging about on the grass or playing a popular muggle game, Frisbee.

"Knut for your thoughts, love?" Draco asked, setting a glass of lemonade in front of him.

"Hm?" Harry said. "Oh, nothing. This sun's making me delirious." Draco shrugged and sipped his own drink. Harry then said, "Well, actually, yeah, I was thinking. How lucky I am. You know, as crazy as it sounds, I ought to have thanked Voldemort if I knew that it would turn out like this. If you hadn't been given that task, I would have never found you by the lake. I won't thank him for making you cry, though."

Draco laughed, his voice like bells, and he said, "I also have to thank him, then. He allowed the truce to be formed in the first place." He beckoned Harry closer and then kissed his scar on his forehead. In a softer voice he said, "I thank him for letting you live. With this scar. I thank him for bringing you to me so that I could love you. I love you."

Harry grinned, and then suggested, "Technically, it's Ron and Hermione who are hosting this picnic, not us. We just let them use the lawn. The mansion's empty. No one'll miss us. We could go do that penalty game, if you'd like."

Draco gave a toothy smile and they both stood but were stopped by Pansy. "Oh, no you don't," the woman said, pushing them out to the lawn. "Quidditch match. Now, between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Just like old times. Your 'game' can wait."

They both blushed, but _Accio_ed their brooms with smiles and flew high up to join their friends. The game began and the Snitch was released. A few minutes later, though, Harry kissed Draco distractingly and caught the Snitch again.


End file.
